Let it Rain
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Deja que llueva Orihime, cierra los ojos, y deja que estas gotas que caerán sobre ti te envuelvan por completo. Permíteles llevarse todos esos malos sentimientos que se apoderaron de tu mente y de tu corazón. Y permíteme amarte hasta mas haya de la muerte. !ONESHOT! Lime al final :D! Yay! This Bitch is Back! XD!


**Olis queridos lectores!**

**Yo aqui aun vivaaa y zombii waaa D:! es de madrugada lalalalala (8)**

**Bueno que puedo decir, llueve mucho por mi casa así que este lindo One shot salio de la pura inspiracion de escuchar la lluvia sobre mi ventana XD! Si estoy loca Any problem?! XD ¿Que mas? ¿QUE MAS? asi... estoy trabajando con mis sig capitulos de mis otros fics ._. que ahora si he estado DEMASIADO inactiva ¬¬ como quisiera darme un tiro yo misma XD! pero bueno no lo hare por que si no, no habra continuacion de nada -_- prefiero ser matada por sus manos *-* (la verdad es que tampoco pero bueno soy masoquista XD! todo sea por mis lectores) **

**La continuacion de Cielo e Infierno estara para mañana mas tardar para lunes por la mañana! Ese fic hace que me arranque los cabellos XD! Muy pronto tendre que comprarme una peluca por que enserio que estoy hasta la raya con ese estupido y sexy fic XD! Aunque es mi culpa por que yo solita me hago la vida imposible con él pero buenoo xd! **

**Mmm que mas... ENSERIO GRACIAS POR SU TOTAL PACIENCIA! Créanme me la vivo en mi imaginación para hacer mejor cada día en esto de la redactura, pero bueno el tiempo nunca esta de mi lado... los que me conocen ya han de saber esto y espero que me comprendan como siempre (?) Acepto tomatazos y regañadas, incluso violacion ajajajjajajaa (eso es culpa de _Kawaiineka_ XD!) pero enserio un eterno gracias, un abrazo y alabanza a todos mis lectores que siempre estan ahi con un pequeño espacio para leer mis fics y dejarme un bello review. Ya puedo regresar a llorar Q_Q**

**Este one shot trata sobre las emociones que puedes experimentar al estar en una relacion, y no siempre trata de buenos sentimientos, y como les habla la voz de la experiencia se me hizo algo muy emotivo *-* espero que les agrade ^^ Y unan las frases que se encuentran entre estos corchetes [ :D ] para formar una sola frase. Aqui recite a Bob Marley.**

**Advertencias: Bueno es un fic bonito XD con un "bonito" O.O pequeño lime al final... no lo siento muy fuerte, (aunque es a mi criterio claro) Asi que si se les hizo fuerte avisen! para cambiarlo de raiting ok? :)!**

**N/A: Tite kubo... enserio te amo (?) Me regalarías los derechos de bleach ¿Por fis? XD!**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Let it Rain**

¿Cuántas veces debo recargarme sobre esta ventana para esperar tu llegada?

Ya han pasado dos semanas completas desde tu ida y esta es la tercera a punto de cumplirse… no quiero parecer preocupada ni mucho menos desesperada pero… para mi es casi imposible no hacerlo. Después de todo, es de ti de quien estamos hablando.

El primer día Ikumi-san se disculpo conmigo, ella no tenia por que hacer eso ya que sabia que estarías ocupado… y aun así decidí buscarte. No tenia intención de molestar ni mucho menos de estorbarte en tu trabajo, tan solo pensé que si pudiera ver tu rostro sonriente una vez más antes de llegar a casa… al fin podría dormir en paz sin desvelarme por pensarte toda la noche. Pero cuando llegue tu no estabas ahí, al asomarme tan solo estaba Ikumi-san con su hijo sobre su regazo a punto de caer dormido. No quise incomodar así que decidí alejarme en silencio, pero Ikumi-san fue más astuta porque logro alcanzarme al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina. Fue ahí donde se disculpo por el arduo trabajo que te había encomendado por esos días. Me sentí tan avergonzada por hacerla sentir culpable… que en toda la conversación no podía decir nada, más que pedir disculpas. Ella no tenia la culpa, después de todo es tu trabajo, aun así se excusaba por estar hasta la pila de ocupada en esa semana.

Ese día comprendí por que no contestabas mis llamadas y mensajes, también supe que esa era la causa de tu falta a clases. Y mientras yacía acostada sobre mi futon me conformaba con pensar sobre aquel día en que decidimos volvernos una pareja. Ya hace un mes desde eso, y aun lo recuerdo con tanta claridad que parece haber sucedido tan solo unas horas atrás. El escucharte decir _"Me gustas"_ resuena tanto en mi cabeza que soy capaz de utilizarlo como canción de cuna. Y al escucharte como un eco una y otra vez me duermo abrazada a tu playera negra que dejaste el día anterior.

**[Tú dices que amas el sol, pero siempre buscas una sombra cuando el sol brilla]**

Los siguientes dos días te fuiste por orden de la sociedad de almas, en el recado que dejaste hablabas sobre algunas extrañas desapariciones cerca del distrito 64, Sabitsura. Tenia conciencia de que eso era en el Rukongai este, uno de los lados más peligrosos del Rukongai, información que sé gracias a Matsumoto-san. Aun así decidí no preocuparme, y desearte desde el fondo de mi corazón la mejor de las suertes. Y una vez más escuche una disculpa por parte de alguien que no tenia la culpa, esta vez fue de tu padre. Isshin-san logro divisar mi tristeza a través de mi rostro así que trato de animarme haciéndose el culpable.

-Lo siento Orihime-chan. Lamento haber tenido un hijo tan estúpido que no se preocupa por su hermosa novia- yo me sorprendí un poco por sus palabras. Pero al segundo me limite a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tampoco tenia la culpa… así que no debía haber dicho eso. Al aceptar estar a tu lado, jamás me convencí de que todo seria miel sobre hojuelas. Trate de imaginarme todo lo malo que podría venir por delante, celos, distancia, discusiones, una separación, cosas de parejas que pasarían normalmente, y comparando todo eso con esto, no es nada. Aun así el dolor seria el mismo y mi mente trataba de persuadirme diciéndome que seguiría siendo la única sufriendo. Y de alguna manera eso debilita mi corazón. Sigo creyendo que es mentira, pero la realidad me muestra otra cosa. Y odio cuando esos pensamientos perturban mi cabeza.

-¡Oe Orihime! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar así sobre esa ventana? Un día de estos lograras romperla-

-Tatsuki-chan… el día se torno nublado-

-¡Tch! Lo se, y hoy tengo entrenamiento… Orihime ¿No has sabido nada de Ichigo?- negué con la cabeza mientras me recargaba de espaldas sobre la ventana -¿Ni has ido con la familia Kurosaki? –

-No… Isshin-san dijo que me avisaría si se entera de alguna noticia-

-¿Y?-

-No me ah llamado- el sonoro suspiro de Tatsuki-chan llamo mi atención, logre divisarla por el rabillo del ojo, frotaba su sien constantemente con una mueca sobre sus labios.

-Orihime… Yuzu esta preocupada e Isshin me pregunta constantemente por ti, al menos deberías darte una vuelta ¿si?- asentí con la cabeza.

-Lo hare-

-Bien. No olvides de llevar tu paraguas a la salida, estoy segura que lloverá- cuando entendí la despedida de Tatsuki, solo sonreí en lo que movía mi mano para despedirme.

**[Tú dices que amas el viento, pero cierras las ventanas cuando el viento sopla]**

Gire mi cuerpo para regresar a mi posición de antes, en donde vigilo el cielo para observar sus cambios climáticos, en donde espero verte corriendo regresando a salvo. La última clase se suspendió por falta del maestro, así que tuvimos la suerte de salir más temprano. Corrí apresuradamente hacia mi locker para cambiar mis zapatos y buscar mi paraguas. Siempre eh estado bien preparada para alguna ocasión como esta, es por eso que me sorprendí no tener un paraguas en esos instantes. Pero cuando mis ojos rodaron hasta encontrarse con tu locker no pude evitar caminar hacia él. Recuerdo perfectamente la combinación de tu candado, me la diste al siguiente día de ser novios. Cuando dijiste que era una muestra de confianza no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, y no fue precisamente por tus palabras, simplemente recordar tu rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas me causa ganas de reír de nuevo. En ese instante creí que tu ternura me haría derretir en cualquier momento así que termine tus nervios con un beso, uno que no dudaste en corresponder. Esos tiempos fueron llenos de pura felicidad, y cuando comencé a imaginarme lo peor que vendría después, nunca hubiera pensado que estaría tan cerca de suceder… hasta ahora.

La puertita de tu locker resonó entre los pasillos, llamando la atención de varias miradas curiosas que me observaban. Murmullos que me causaban gracia, otros vergüenza y finalmente rabia llegaban a mis oídos, aun así trate de ignorarlos lo más que pude. Una sonrisa se mezclo entre mis labios en cuanto vi tus enormes wabaki dentro, el olor a tu colonia impregno hasta el más alejado rincón de mis fosas nasales, y ver esa foto pegada hasta el fondo hizo latir mi corazón cada vez más rápido. No era una foto muy profesional, fue tomada por Tatsuki en nuestra última salida de grupo. Tú y yo, sonriendo hacia la cámara mientras tomabas mi cintura y me estrujabas hacia ti tratando de hacerme cosquillas.

-Y pensar que la tenias aquí todo este tiempo- mire hacia un lado de tus wabaki y encontré mi salvación a la lluvia. Tome el paraguas de bolsillo color azul y decidí cerrar tu locker y dirigirme al mio para cerrarlo también. En cuanto cambie mis zapatos un enorme torrencial comenzó a caer. Fue bastante sorprendente el comentario exacto de Tatsuki-chan, tendré que agradecerle después.

**[Tú dices que amas la lluvia. Sin embargo usas un paraguas cuando llueve]**

-Me encanta sentir la lluvia caer sobre mi cara- pero en estos momentos no creo que sea adecuado mojarme. No eh comido en todo el día, y si me mojo con esta lluvia de seguro me dará fiebre y caeré desmallada en alguna parte de Karakura. Así que no. Camine hacia el ultimo pasillo para observar la lluvia, cerré mis ojos y me dedique a escuchar el sonido de las gotas chocar contra las piedras y el suelo. Un tumulto de gritos interrumpió mi concentración y al abrir mis ojos observe como un montón de chicos yacían a lado mio, otros en frente, y todos con el mismo propósito: caminar juntos bajo el mismo paraguas. Solo les sonreí excusándome con que ya tenia uno, así que no era necesario ir con alguno de ellos. Al final terminaron rindiéndose, me sentí un poco mal por rechazarlos pero ya encontraran ah alguna chica afortunada que caminara junto a ellos. Suspire el frio aire de otoño y abrí mi paraguas para caminar hacia la salida. Es muy duro estar en una escuela extremadamente grande y que tu salón este en uno de los últimos edificios, caminar hasta la entrada-salida con sol o con lluvia es muy agotador.

Nunca supe que el trabajo con Ikumi-san o con la sociedad de almas, nos arrebataría tanto tiempo… lo peor de todo es que este es solo el comienzo. ¿Acaso siempre será así? No me gustaría quedarme a esperar toda mi vida… ¿Por qué no llamaste cuando te cito la sociedad de almas? ¿No querías que fuera contigo? ¿Es eso? O tal vez pensaste que seria un estorbo como siempre lo eh sido en todas nuestras batallas… ahora que lo pienso escogiste bien al no invitarme, después de todo tratar de protegerme es una perdida de tiempo ¿verdad? Sin inmutarme me rio con frialdad al decirme esto yo misma… y mi risa es como el limpiaparabrisas que me permite avanzar, aunque no sea capaz de detener la fría lluvia.

-C-Completamente mojadas e i-in-inclinadas s-se encuentran l-las peonías bajo l-la llu-lluvia…- ¿Como puedo parar este dolor tan agonizante? Paro mi caminar y ni siquiera soy capaz de cantar esta canción bajo la lluvia… entre mis tartamudeos de palabras trato de calmarme y de cantar esa canción normal y firme… pero no puedo, las manos me tiemblan, escondo mi rostro agachado entre mi cabello, muerdo mis labios y reprimo estas enormes ganas de llorar y gritar que no es cierto. Que es mentira… y que todo es un sueño –P-Por eso c-cuando llu-llueve comparto m-mi paraguas… y s-si n-no t-tengo, c-comparto l-la llu-lluvia… ¿Q-Que debo ha-hacer I-Ichigo…? T-Te extraño tanto…-

**[Por eso es que tengo miedo cuando dices que me amas…]**

Tengo tanto terror de dudar sobre estos sentimientos que eh llevado desde el día en que te conocí. Porque logre enamorarme de una persona tan hermosa como tu. Tan especial y tan viva que el puro rayo de sol se extingue ante tu sonrisa… y soy egoísta y celosa, porque de una manera solo te quiero para mí, y al pensar que estas de ese lado en donde se encuentra Kuchiki-san mi corazón se vuelve frio y mi personalidad cambia a distante. Y realmente no sé que sucede conmigo puesto que Kuchiki-san esta comprometida con Abarai-san. Me rio de mi… porque soy una persona tan horrible… y comienzo a odiarme a mi misma. Y mi mente y corazón se comienzan a dar cuenta de que tú eres tanto para mí, que no soy digna de estar a tu lado… y eso me hierve la sangre. Porque aunque sé que no te merezco, no quisiera verte a lado de alguien más, ya que eso simplemente me destrozaría el alma… y como siempre de egoísta tan solo pienso en mí.

-T-Tal vez… s-si ro-rompemos y-yo… co-comience a o-olvidarlo… - quiero darme cuenta, quiero cerciorarme, de que si termino con todo esto, él estará feliz con el resultado. ¿Qué pensara en cuanto le diga? ¿Qué cara pondrá? ¿Se hallara aliviado…? ¿Angustiado…? ¿Rechazara mi propuesta…? ¿La aceptara? No sé que es lo que pasara después… tampoco es que deba hacerlo, pero no soy la mejor persona para él. Tan solo soy alguien a quien no le caben mas celos por que esta llena de ellos…

-Mi alma t-tiene t-tristeza de l-la lluvia serena, tristeza r-resignada de c-cosa irrealizable, t-tengo en el horizonte u-un lu-lucero encendido y el co-corazón me impide q-que corra a contemplarte…- esta lluvia que cae desde el cielo sobre mi paraguas tiene un vago secreto de ternura, como si supiera sobre mi dolor y trata de arreglarlo de alguna manera. Algo de soñolencia amable y resignada, y junto a ella esta humilde música que pronuncio con mi voz despierta. La nostalgia terrible de una vida perdida, la ilusión inquieta de una mañana a tu lado imposible. Y este amor se despierta en el gris de su ritmo, así nuestro cielo interior tiene un triunfo de sangre, y nuestro optimismo se convierte en tristeza al contemplar las gotas muertas caer de los brillantes ojos cristalinos. Y fue ahí cuando esa oleada de viento golpeo sobre mi, atrayéndome ese sentir que hace palpitar mi corazón, volviendo tan vivo mi cuerpo, dejándome cautivar por ese embriagante aroma que me hace vibrar hasta las puntas del cabello… y cuando alcé la mirada mi vista se torno borrosa por las incontrolables lagrimas que humedecían mis ojos, no las podía detener a causa de ver tu figura a lo lejos correr lo mas rápido que podías tan solo para alcanzarme… en ese momento todo se borro de mi mente, tan solo te veía a ti con ese shinhakusho negro… hasta deliraba por que claro podía escuchar tus jadeos de lo rápido que venias. Era como un sueño… un sueño del cual jamás quisiera despertar.

-¡Orihime!- ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía correr, pero tampoco quería que me vieras de esta horrible manera -O-Orihime… he vuelto- estoy segura de que te diste cuenta de mi desagradable aspecto, por que tu rostro no mostraba mas que sorpresa y preocupación. Aun así trate de fingir una agradable sonrisa. Cosa que no pudiste pasar por alto.

-¡B-Bienvenido Ichigo!- Ahh… ese ceño fruncido ¿Cómo no extrañarlo? -¿Cómo puedes venirte b-bajo esta fuerte llovizna? ¡Estas completamente empapado! V-Ven compartamos el paraguas…- más bien tú paraguas.

-No-

-¿Eh?-

-La vida no se trata de sobrevivir a una tempestad Orihime- ¿Acaso me ha rechazado?

-¿Entonces de que trata la vida? ¡¿De que puede tratar mi vida si tú no estas conmigo?!-

-¡Se trata de danzar bajo la lluvia!- tu tono de voz y tu rostro sonrojado me dieron tantas ganas de llorar que comencé hacerlo –No te sientas culpable cuando otras personas lo sienten por una causa que según crees tuya… cada quien tiene sus motivos de culpa, pero eres tan buena persona que tratas de llevarte todo ese abandono que ni siquiera te pertenece- ¿En serio estas son tus palabras al regresar?

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Es por eso que estoy terriblemente enamorado de ti!- eso fue un gran retortijo para mi corazón –Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa… te hice sentir insegura-

-¡N-No! ¡E-Es mi culpa! Nunca debí dudar de esta manera… realmente sentí que odiaba a las personas, a mi misma… y lo peor es que comencé a odiarte también- solo quería parar este diluvio torrencial que habitaba en mi corazón. Pero con paso firme tú caminaste hacia mí y por sobre mis manos tomaste el paraguas.

-Deja caer el paraguas- tu voz tan cerca me hizo retroceder un paso y luego retrocedí otro al sentir tu mano mojada sobre mi hombro.

-N-Nos mojaremos…-

-Deja que llueva Orihime- tus ojos marrones me rogaran que lo hiciera y mientras me inundaba en tu mirada, inconscientemente fui soltando el mango del paraguas. Ahora que poseías el paraguas giraste hacia otro lado y lo tiraste tan lejos que el viento lo llevo a un lugar desconocido. Volviste hacia mí y posaste tus cálidas manos –a pesar de la lluvia- sobre mis mejillas –Hime… cierra los ojos, y deja que estas gotas que caerán sobre ti te envuelvan por completo- por alguna extraña razón –_que tal vez sea su cercanía_- obedecí al pie de la letra -Permíteles llevarse todos esos malos sentimientos que se apoderaron de tu mente y de tu corazón. Y permíteme amarte hasta mas haya de la muerte- el roce de nuestras frentes hizo mi respiración mas violenta, sentir su respiración golpear desde mis labios hasta desvanecerse sobre mi cuello me estremeció tanto que no pude evitar tomarlo por los hombros.

-Sé que hay sol después de la lluvia, también sé que hay buenos momentos después del dolor, Pero si te entrego mi amor ¿Cómo sabré si podrás amarme de la misma manera?- una simple pregunta que al verlo a los ojos, sabría la respuesta.

Pero fuiste impredecible… nunca te vi venir. ¿Y qué sentí cuando me tomaste por la cintura? Calor, mucho calor. Tus ojos brillando sobre esta lluvia y tu sonrisa juguetona me causaban espasmos en el corazón. Con suavidad me guiaste hasta que pude abrazarte por el cuello. Y mientras te acercabas a mi rostro ibas susurrando…

-Nunca lo sabrás. Porque yo te eh amado de la misma manera desde hace mucho tiempo… así que si crees en mi… ven Hime y dancemos bajo la lluvia- ahora sé que lo que podemos hacer cuando cae la lluvia, es dejarla caer. Y dejarte llevar por esos labios que aprisionan los tuyos con cierta hambre. Por esas manos que recorren tu cuerpo y te estrujan hasta querer fusionar los dos cuerpos. Por esa lengua que lame los residuos de agua que quedan sobre tu oreja. Por esa voz que retumba en eco hasta tus pies y por esos ojos que son capaces de ver atreves de mí. Esta fue la primera vez que comprendí que una danza bajo la lluvia era compartir tus verdaderos sentimientos con esa persona especial, que te llena de felicidad y que trata de hacer de ti una mejor persona. Me siento tan viva al estar a lado de Ichigo.

-¡Usted jovencita! ¿Que se supone que hace ahí mojándose?- Oh… lo había olvidado. Con Ichigo como shinigami, soy la única que puede verlo en este momento.

-¡Ven Hime corramos!-

-¡¿E-Eh?!- la risa divertida de Ichigo, la calidez de su mano tomando la mía mientras me guiaba hacia cualquier lugar que en estos momentos no le daré importancia, y nuestra huida juntos corriendo bajo la lluvia, hacían de esas tres semanas un simple capricho tonto por mi parte, pues lo único que anhelaba era volver a tenerlo cerca. Y eso me hizo sentir un poco lamentable.

Terminamos exhaustos de huir dos veces, hasta que llegamos a los vestidores del gimnasio. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que conocería los vestidores de los hombres de esta extraña manera aunque no me disgustaba.

-Debe haber una toalla en mi locker, seguro que deje una por aquí-

-No sabia que también tenías un locker en los vestidores- sé que es algo sin importancia. Pero me hubiera gustado saberlo.

-Me lo dieron por jugar unas cuantas veces con el equipo de futbol, aunque me pagaban por ello- solté una pequeña risa, recordando aquellos viejos tiempos –Toma- la toalla cayo sobre mi cabeza mojada –Si no secas bien tu cabello podrás pescar un resfriado- su extraña manera de preocuparse por mi, me hace enrojecer hasta la medula.

-Cuando dijiste que no me preocupara por la culpa ajena… ¿Cómo supiste sobre mi estado lamentable?- gire la toalla sobre mi cabello para secarlo de una mejor manera -¿Te dijeron?-

-Si- y seguí secando mi cabello extrañamente naranja oscuro.

-Todos se disculparon conmigo…- su rostro sorpresivo solo me miraba fijamente, queriendo saber lo que debía decir después –Cuando la verdad era yo quien debía disculparse…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por tener un novio tonto- tu risa relajo mi rostro sonrojado y camine hacia ti para posar la toalla sobre tu cabello y comenzar a secarlo –Tu también pescaras un resfriado- pero detuviste mis manos.

-Tenia miedo… tenia miedo de regresar y llegar hasta ti tan solo para escucharte decir que esto era todo, el fin- nunca lo imagine, siempre pensé solo en mí. Y él, sintiéndose igual de inseguro… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar este bochorno en el corazón? –Cuando Renji me invitaba a algún lugar trataba de rechazarlo normalmente para que no se notara mi angustia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en lo idiota que fui al dejarte de esa manera… aun así cuando escuche que el recado de la sociedad de almas tenia que ver con desapariciones, un extraño sentimiento entro de lleno y para mantenerte a salvo decidí dejarte aquí… soy un estúpido egoísta, como si aquí no fuera a pasarte nada- y reíste. Increíble ¿no? - Ahora sé que la única forma de que estés a salvo es a mi lado- me sorprendió un poco escuchar sus palabras, Ichigo se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Egoísta, torpe y lamentable. Así que el sentimiento siempre fue mutuo… que alegría.

-Lo pensé- sé que se sorprendió por mi comentario pero… quiero ser verdaderamente honesta con él –Llegue a pensar que si terminábamos, ya no habría mas dolor. Y que cada quien seguiría con lo suyo, pero me equivoque… porque aunque termináramos seguiría amándote y no tiene caso romper cuando todavía existe ese hilo de esperanza, a menos a que tu ya no me ames… supongo que eso nos obligaría a romper-

-Hime… cada vez que veo tus ojos logras enamorarme mas, no creo que pueda dejar de amarte ¿Me dejarías hacer eso?- por que siempre tiene que ser tan ridículamente tierno.

-S-Si…- me sonrojo y por alguna razón tu sonrisa burlona me molesta. Y claro, como siempre eres tan bueno en leer cada faceta de mi rostro, por lo que te diste cuenta. Tu mirada entre seria y anhelada me observaba tan fijamente que llegue a pensar que eras capaz de ver todo dentro de mí. Ansiado das un paso para acercarte y con anhelo me encierras mi cintura en un fuerte abrazo mientras que tomo las puntas de la toalla para acercarte más y así romper la insignificante distancia que nos separa. Pero al instante en que sentí tus labios no pude evitar girar sobre mí y alejarme al sentir esa terrible ansiedad y…

-¡Achuu!- Ahh… sabia que no era bueno mientras no haya comido.

-Parece que alguien pesco un resfriado…- gracioso muy gracioso.

-¿Y de q-quien e-es l-la c-culpa Achuu?-

-¿Achuu? No tengo la menor idea- Bueno de alguna manera me siento mas calmada con sus bromas. Por muy increíble que parezca –Duchémonos juntos-

-¿Q-Que?- ¡Pero que rayos! Tuve que voltear para mirarlo de frente y tratar de decirle todo lo negativo que pensaba sobre esa idea con tan solo una mirada. Pero el solo sonrió gustoso.

-Tienes un resfriado, y aquí en las regaderas contamos con agua tibia lo cual necesitas… así que duchémonos juntos- ¿Porque siempre es capaz de hablar sobre este tipo de cosas con tanta normalidad? Y cuando apenas lo notaba ya estaba tomando mi cintura de nuevo.

-P-Pero… ¿Y s-si alguien v-viene?-

-Hime… esta lloviendo, todos los partidos se cancelan ¿Sabes?-

-S-Si… p-pero-

-Además, a pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi desnud- de inmediato tape su boca con mis manos. ¡P-Pero q-que v-vergüenza!

-¡N-No d-dd-digas c-cosas c-como es-esas!- grite sonrojada hasta el tope mirando hacia otro lado, cualquier lugar esta bien… mientras no sean esos ojos marrones. Y de nuevo tu risa hizo eco en toda la habitación. Haciendo que mi rostro se torne de un nuevo rubor que no podre contener mas… y con firmeza tomas mi mano y me guías hasta las regaderas. A pesar de mis protestas, nunca paraste. Ni siquiera volteaste a verme para dirigirme una tierna mirada tan solo para calmar mis ansias. En cambio cuando llegamos y estuvimos frente a un cubículo de ducha tornaste frente a mí para tomarme por los hombros.

-Orihime- ¿Por qué ese dulce tono de voz en este momento? Realmente eres malvado conmigo Ichigo… -Soy un hombre ¿sabes? Por más que mi cuerpo deseara algo que tú no quieras, no lograra convencerme. Prometo que no hare nada así que… duchémonos juntos- nunca lo imagine tan insistente alguna vez. Es algo… tierno.

Tome sus mejillas y con un cálido beso respondí todo aquello que no podía expresar con palabras. Y como siempre entendiste al instante. No paso ni cinco segundos cuando ya estabas arrodillado tomando mi pie derecho para quitarme mis zapatos, luego con delicadeza bajaste mis calcetas, una y luego la otra. Te levantaste inquieto para deshacerte de mi moño y de mi camisa escolar, luego la falda gris se deslizo por mis piernas hasta caer al suelo. No podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarme por tener su mirada llena de deseo sobre mí. Pero no quería ser la ultima en actuar. Con cierta desesperación retire el obi, luego el kimono junto con el kosode para después despojarlo del hakama. Ni siquiera se inmuto al estar completamente desnudo frente a mi, es mas, en cuanto vi su ansiedad mi corazón palpito por observar aquel hombre hambriento que tenia frente a mis ojos observándome como si solo yo faltara para comenzar el festín. Se acercó una vez mas para retirar mi sostén, era uno rosa con encaje que se abrochaba por enfrente, algo en mi me hizo enojar por dejarle el trabajo mas fácil, pero que mas da… sin mas se encamino hasta mis bragas para bajarlas por mis piernas, tuve que sujetar su hombro o sino perdería el equilibrio por los terribles tiembles de mi cuerpo. En cuanto se desato nuestra desnudez, no hubo ni un segundo en que no dejara de mirarme, camino hacia mi y retrocedí cuantos pasos hasta quedar dentro del cubículo de ducha. Alargo su mano y cerré mis ojos hasta que me di cuenta que era para abrir la regadera y quedar bajo el agua tibia. Nos quedamos así en silencio por un momento… hasta que tomo el jabón y su esponja.

-Déjame enjabonarte- no dije nada. Le di la espalda y comenzó. Primero por toda mi columna, disfrutaba cada caricia que me propiciara provocando que arqueara mi espalda incontrolables veces.

-Ahh…- de vez en cuando se me escapaba un gemido al sentir el choque de su pecho a mi espalda, sus codos rozaban mi cintura cuando comenzó a enjabonar mi pecho… -¡Ahh! ¡I-Ichigo!- de alguna manera se olvido de recoger la esponja que había caído hacia el suelo hace unos segundos, ahora solo usaba sus manos para enjabonarme. Y sus yemas rozaban cada rincón de mí, que me enloquecía hasta el punto de rogar por más…

-Orihime… creo que estoy aumentando tu fiebre- ¡Tonto! No debía d-decirlo a-así sobre m-mi o-oreja… Ahh. Ahora solo puedo retorcerme de placer ante sus dedos que acarician mis pezones y ante su lengua que degusta mi cuello.

-Ahh… ¡¿I-Ichigo estas…?!- mi rostro se volvió rojo, algo duro golpeaba fuerte sobre mis glúteos. E-Él estaba e-e-erecto.

-O-Orihime… no creo que pueda seguir con la promesa-

-¿Q-Que? E-Espera… ¡Ahh! ¡I-Ichigo!-

-Orihime…- puede que esto este mal. Hablo de hacer este tipo de cosas en la escuela pero… a quien quiero engañar. En el fondo de mi corazón lo deseaba, por que me sentí algo desilusionada en cuanto dijo esa promesa. Pero ahora sé que el perdón cae como lluvia suave desde el cielo a la tierra. Es dos veces bendito; bendice al que lo da y al que lo recibe. Nuestra inseguridad se desvanecerá con nuestro tacto, y el ladito del corazón se hará uno solo. Ya no puedo esperar por abrazarlo, por tocarlo y hacerlo mio las veces que sea necesario. Porque lo amo. Y estoy mas que segura que el me ama de la misma manera. Bien dicen que el amor consuela como el resplandor del sol después de la lluvia ¿Verdad Ichigo?

* * *

Wuhoooo! XD! En lo personal me pareció algo muy tierno y a la vez masoquista xd he pasado por este tipo de sentimientos es por eso que comprendo a Hime u,u pero bueno... !Que comience la fiesta!

¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren mas? ¿O quieren otro Fic con contenido hard hentai como el de "Probador" ? ajajajajajaja Ahh se crean XD!

Bueno si es asi no duden en dejarme un review :)! Creanme que eso alegrara a mi pobre corazon que se siente como mierda ultimamente u,u

Pero sonreiré para ustedes, mis queridos lectores LOS AMO! *-* Abrazos, besos, y chocolates virtuales ;D!

Matta nee~~


End file.
